What if~Texas lost it's Revolution?
There has never been an American State that has a history quite like the 18th State: Texas. It had to fight to liberate itself from Mexico, and then it remained independent until the USA eventually took it in. Because of this, this mindset of Texas citizens have stuck ever since. But what if in an alternate reality, Texas lost it's revolution? This is what this page will explain. But first, some history. Just scroll down to the "What if?" part of this page if you just want to read about the alternate scenario. Real History It all began in the 1830s after the president of a newly created Mexico, Antonio Lopez de Santa Ana has dissolved the newly created Mexican Government and became a Military Dictator. This would cause widespread revolt across Mexico (which included Texas). In 1836, Santa Ana with his own personal army had marched to the American Military base known as The Alamo, during the early morning hours they have layed siege to the Alamo, and killed everybody who was there (including Jim Bowie, a future American Folk Hero) For the next few weeks, Sam Houston and his army were searching for Santa Ana's forces, and eventually clashed with them at a town called San Jacinto. Houston's army won, and Texas has won it's independence, but after a rejection from the USA it remained independent for 9 years. Eventually Texas was admitted into the USA as it's 28th state, this would infuriate Mexico who refused to recognize Texas independence which led to the Mexican-American War. Of course, the USA wins and gains all of Mexico's northern territories, thus laying out the lines for most of the southwestern states. What if? Now here comes the universal question, what if Texas lost it's revolution? What would the people be like, and what would the history of Texas and the USA would be? Well, many USA historians all agree that Texas always seemed destined to join the USA, but the history of Texas itself could be different in an alternate scenario, especially if the USA intervenes. In 1836, Sam Houston's army had lost the battle of San Jacinto against Santa Ana's army. What this means is that Texas remains Mexican for at least a few more years. That is until the USA comes in and brings Texas some muscle. More than likely, the US forces would win against Mexico, though there is one consequence: The Mexican-American War would start earlier in this alternate reality. Even in this alternate reality the outcome of this war won't change, the USA would still win (having more resources and being more politically stable than Mexico) So, Texas and the southwest are annexed into the USA, reducing Mexico's size. However the history of Texas is now much different than it is on our reality, the citizens of Texas have build up their mindset to be rebels (as their founders were) not let authority push them around be Cavalier to the end. In this alternate reality however Texans do not build up this particular mindset, and they are relatively considered to be cowards (much like France today) since they lost their revolution and had the USA to come in and help them. In this alternate reality, California isn't as inspired by Texas (hence the red star in the upper left corner of it's flag in our reality) since it's defeat against the rebels. Nevertheless it'll be an American state much like Texas. The American Civil War would still happen, even in this alternate reality Texas would still join the Confederacy since most of the people that migrated to Texas were from the Southern States (slave owners), but unlike in our reality it'll be difficult here as there would be those who want Texas to stay with the Union. So, secession movements would go all over the state, and it'll be possibly the largest in any state in the nation. There was also a bill in Congress which is to break up Texas into 5 smaller states, however since Texas already had to give up a lot of it's western regions to the US Government (it being in debt and all) it didn't want to do any more size reduction and shot down the bill. In this alternate reality, the US Government has more control over Texas and does more to it, and breaks up Texas into 5 smaller states, meaning the US has more states than it does in our reality. Well, that is all for this page, what do you think would happen if Texas lost it's revolution? Don't forget to check out my Games and Movies wikis. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out.